fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sklargel
|weaknesses = (body) (shell) |creator = Narwhaler}} Sklargel is a snail-like mollusk found in forested areas. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Sklargel looks like a snail of large size, with a giant spiral shell on its back that is covered in dirt, moss and some plants and shrooms. The body of the monster is boneless and highly flexible and is covered in a sticky slime that uses to attack prey. Its head has two antenna-like eyes, and two leaf-like antenna with markings that become brighter when it gets enrages. Tho its mouth usually stays closed and hidden behind the palps of its snout, it can expand to an incredible size, showing countles rows of tiny sharp teeth. Sklargel's tail has hardened scales and spikes, making it a deadly wep, and also has a giant plate-like structure called operculus that is used to seal the aperture of its shell. In-Game Description Information Sklargel is an ambush predator, similar to Gobul, that stays most of the time buried underground, leaving its shell visible, which looks like a small hill. The plants covering it can attract herbivores, in that case, it can do a blitz attack with its elastic body and draw it inside its shell, where it will be digested. Even though it's rather docile, it won't hesitate to fight when perceiving a potential prey. It will make use of the sticky mucus covering its body to inhibit its movements and leave it vulnerable for a deadly attack. When provoked or cornered, it will extend the leaf-like antennae on its head to confuse predators and scare them away. Fight Despite being a snail, Sklargel can perform very fast attack with its musculous and boneless body in a similar fashion to Khezu or Gigginox. Besides, its shell can become a gigantic hammer that can be used to smash its foes, and its tail can be used as a whip to defend itself from behind. It can change between three positions: Normal, Long Body and Sheltered Body. Attacks General attacks *'Body slam'. It will use its elastic body to smash hunters in front of it, its body becomes wider. *'Goo spit'. It will spit a slimmy ball in front of it. When enraged it can spit three at once. Inflicts gooey. *'Shell smash'. The monster will smash with its shell at one of the sides of its body, causing tremor. When enraged it will perform it from one side to another. *'Tail sweeps'. It will sweep its tail in a similar way to a Leviathan, has a wide range. *'Fast charge'. If the hunter is far, it will lie down and rush forward them in zigzag. Also does this to change zone sometimes. *'(HR) Whipe tail'. Only performed when enraged, it will move its tail furiously like a whip. *'(HR) Rolling slime ball'. It will bite the soil in front of it and then spit a small ball of goo and dirt that becomes bigger as it rolls forward, accumulating dirt and grass. *'(GR) Gooey home'. It will spit slime over its shell, making its shell smashes cause slime splashes. Normal Mode-exclusive attacks Sklargel's body is on its relaxed position, has a medium range. *'Slime bed'. It will flatten its body like a carpet, secreting goo around him. Inflicts gooey. *'Wide bite'. It will open its mouth extremely wide and bite in front of it. *'Compact slime ball'. It will accumulate slime in its mouth and then shoot a giant slime ball in front of it. Since HR the ball will divide in three smaller projectiles. Long Body Mode-exclusive attacks Sklargel's body stretches, part of its body that is usually inside the conch goes out, increasing its range. During this mode its weakest spot (blowhole) will become highly exposed. *'Long-ranged bite'. It will move it shead like Gigginox, covering a wide area in front of it. *'Aimed goo spit'. It will lift its head while focusing on a hunter and then spit a slime ball. *'Blitz neck'. It will fastly bite forward like a Najarala. *'Side bite attack'. It will look at a side and perform a quick bite near its shell. *''' (HR) Underground bite attack'. It will bury its head and neck underground to attack swiftly from below. *'(HR) Back goo spit'. It will lift its head and throw a projectile that covers the zone behind him. It spits two projectiles when enraged. '''Sheltered Body Mode-exclusive attacks' Sklargel will retreat into its shell, staying still and gaining armor mode for the first 8 seconds. After that, it can either come out of its shell again or perform one of these attacks. *'Shell Roll'. Like Volvidon or Uragaan, it will roll using its shell, dealing high damage. *'Super Jump Smashball'. It will use its operculus as vault and jump high, falling over a hunter like a giant rock and dealing high damage. *'Welcome home (Pin attack)': Sklargel will reveal its eyes and look at a hunter, then spit a goo projectile near it, if it hits, it will quickly come out of its shell, grab a hunter with its mouth and drag it inside its shell. The hunter must get free or it will be spat violently. *'(GR) Crazy slime spinning'. Sklargel will tumble its shell and then start spitting slime as propeller to spin at high speed. Inflicts Gooey. Materials |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank= Trivia *Its shell can be broken twice and its head and tail can be damaged. *When tired it will eat from carcasses. *'Etymology': "Sklargel" comes from Schleigmig (sticky in German), Scargot (snail in french), Snaegel (snail in Old English) and Hügel (hill in German). Category:Mollusk Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Narwhaler Category:Gooey Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster